This invention relates generally to apparatus for use in conjunction with servicing and storing automatic transmissions and, more particularly, to a kit for sealing an automatic transmission.
A significant problem is encountered when removing or servicing automatic transmissions of the types used in automobiles and pickup trucks. That is, it is generally necessary to disconnect the vehicle's drive shaft from the transmission associated therewith. This creates an opening through which a substantial amount of transmission fluid may be lost. Also, automatic transmissions normally have a fitting which is coupled to a tubular housing through which a dipstick penetrates for the well known purpose of measuring the amount of transmission fluid in the transmission. This represents another opening through which transmission fluid may be lost during servicing and storage. Furthermore, if it should become necessary to disconnect the transmission from the engine's bell housing, the torque converter would be free to fall from within the transmission's housing resulting in the loss of additional transmission fluid.
Automatic transmission fluid is relatively expensive and therefore losses thereof should be held to a minimum during servicing. Furthermore, if the transmission is stored for a sufficient length of time without transmission fluid, all of the transmission's seals will dry rendering them brittle and unserviceable.